Only Look At Me
by CharlieFabray
Summary: Sam Evans tinha um caderno, que ele recusa chamar de diário, aqui ele conta uma serie de acontecimentos que o levaram ate seu casamento com a mulher da sua vida. Rachel Berry. *Samchel*
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friends Forever**

_Querido Caderno,_

_Hoje foi um dia difícil, meus pais brigaram mais uma vez pela minha guarda, às vezes é um saco ter quinze anos e não poder tomar minhas próprias decisões, eles dizem que não tenho maturidade o suficiente para me emanciparem. O que é uma idiotice. _

_Entrei no time de futebol da escola e logo fiz inimizade com um cara chamado Finn Hudson, ele me derrubou no campo diversas vezes. Cara irritante, Rachel me ajudou depois que Finn me jogou raspadinha. Ah! Rachel, ela é a minha melhor amiga de infância, uma boa menina. _

_Rachel é filha de dois pais Gays e Judia, sempre estamos juntos. Ela faz parte do Glee club o lugar considerado como a escoria da Hierarquia escolar do McKinley, Eu faço o que posso para não deixar os outros caras jogarem raspadinhas nela. Mas às vezes não adianta. _

_O Verão esta prestes a terminar e eu finalmente voltarei ao colégio, McKinley não é mais tão assustador como antes. Com toda certeza serei o novo Quarterback e namorarei a Cheeiro Head Quinn Fabray, mal posso esperar para rever todos os meus amigos e Rachel._

-Sam! – Ester gritou do outro lado da porta do quarto do garoto loiro – arrume suas coisas, não quero atrasos quando voltarmos para lima – a mulher disse enquanto voltava para a cozinha.

O garoto loiro fechou seu caderno e o guardou na sua mesa de cabeceira enquanto ia ate o computador verificar seus Emails. Não era considerado o cara mais popular, mas tinha amigos verdadeiros. O Primeiro era de Noah Puckerman:

_Hey Evans, _

_Espero que esteja preparado para a nova rotina de treinos. Soube que temos um novo treinador, um cara chamado Beiste. Faremos uma festa, conto com você._

Um de Santana Lopez:

_Iae Boca de Caçapa, _

_Como foi seu verão? Não precisa me dizer, eu não me importo. Brittany espera que você tenha se divertido, e sim eu consegui o numero de Quinn pra você. _

Um Email de Quinn, o que fez Sam Sorrir:

_Olá Sammy,_

_Espero que tenha se divertido nas férias, todos nos sentimos sua falta. Ate mesmo Santana, mas ela é teimosa demais para admitir. Espero que nós dois tenhamos algum momento para nós quando você voltar. _

E finalmente e não menos importante o email de Rachel:

_Hey Loiro,_

_Eu realmente senti sua falta nessas férias, Finn não é muito atencioso e ele sempre esquece que sou Vegan. Papai e papai estão brigando bastante ultimamente e eu queria você aqui me abraçando com uma caneca de chocolate Quente. Volte logo bieber. _

Sam sorriu para o email de sua mini-barbra. Eles tinham uma amizade doce e carinhosa e sempre estavam juntos, ela divertia sua vida e ele garantia que a vida dela não fosse tão miserável. Ele engolia a contra gosto o namoro da morena com Finn, ele sabia que o rapaz apenas estava brincando com ela, mas aquele sorriso animado de Rachel sempre que falava de Finn quebrava todas as chances de Sam para falar a verdade sobre Finn Hudson.

_Querido Caderno,_

_Eu não consigo aceitar que minha adorável Barbra esta com aquele bastardo assustadoramente alto que é Finn Hudson, o garoto é um porco. Ele come de boca aberta! Atormenta todo mundo e sempre esta flertando com as outras cheeiros, mesmo na presença de Rachel. _

_Ela merece um cara melhor que a trate como uma princesa e como seu melhor amigo é minha função achar um cara assim pra ela. Noah por exemplo ele é um pervertido e como ele mesmo diz 'deus do sexo', mas eu sei que ele gosta da minha pequena e faria de tudo para fazê-la feliz. _

_Bom, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas, amanhã estarei voltando para o 'império Mckinley' e tenho certeza de que irei juntar Puck e Rachel. _

Sam fechou seu caderno e rumou ate seu armário, retirando suas roupas e as colando na mala, cuidadosamente dobradas do jeito que Rachel havia lhe dito. Havia mais espaço com elas arrumadas do que jogadas como o loiro insistia em fazer. Guardou com carinho em sua mochila, seus quadrinhos do Superman e o papel com o numero de Quinn e sorriu internamente. Aquele seria o ano de acertar.

X-x-x-x

Pela manhã, Sam e sua mãe acordaram cedo. Seu pai ainda estava em lima, esperando pelos dois. Eles estavam brigados e preferiram seguir com as férias separados para evitarem confrontos na frente do filho. Sam tinha consciência que não demoraria muito para que seus pais se separassem. E já estava acostumado com a ideia de ser mais um garoto na estatística que tinha pais separados e havia sido trocado pelo novo filho do pai.

-Sammy, vamos logo! – Ester Gritou novamente fazendo com o que o garoto apressa-se para se arrumar e finalmente voltar para casa. Para sua Quinn Fabray e sua Pequena Rachel Berry.

A viagem de avião fora rápida, tivera que aguentar um garoto de seis anos fazendo careta e jogando salgadinhos no seu cabelo. Mas tirando aquele fato, tudo ocorrera bem. Passaram metade da viagem com o fone de ouvido e ignorando a briga de seus pais no carro. Seu Pai, Cory estava esperando pelos dois no aeroporto e como sempre. Estava brigando com a esposa.

-Talvez vocês devessem calar a boca e esperarem chegar em casa para poderem se matar sem causar Vexame em público – Sam se pronunciou, fazendo seus pais lhe olharem culpados e ficarem em silêncio. O Garoto suspirou, seria um longo dia.

X-x-x-x

-Sammy! – Rachel gritou enquanto se jogava nos braços do garoto loiro que riu abertamente e lhe rodou no ar, fazendo a judia rir confortavelmente. – eu senti tanto a sua falta – resmungou ainda abraçada no garoto.

-eu também senti sua falta, Tampinha – o loiro zombou.

-eu não sou pequena, o mundo que é monstruosamente enorme – Rachel disse irritada, fazendo Sam rir de sua lógica. –Ah! Eu espero que você entre para o Glee Club esse ano – Rachel disse.

_Nota mental,_

_Rachel era uma diva seguidora de Barbra Streisand, seu maior talento era cantar. Tenho certeza que ela alcançara todos os seus sonhos. _

-Eu não sei Rache, se eu entrar no glee club. Ficarei muito sobrecarregado, você sabe. O futebol e o Glee Club – O Loiro disse seriamente fazendo a garota soltar um muxoxo.

-Tudo bem... – resmungou. Sam sorriu.

-Hey não fique assim, por que não vamos pro meu quarto assistir Marley & Eu? – perguntou o loiro sorridente.

-Marley & Eu? Você quer me deixar mais triste, Evans! – Rachel reclamou enquanto socava seu peito o fazendo gargalhar.

-Vamos logo Baixinha – disse enquanto puxava a garota pela mão.

X-x-x-x-x

Sam estava dormindo tranquilamente em seu quarto, chovia drasticamente lá fora. Uma chuva de verão que não mudou o clima quente de lima. Este se encontrava apenas de calças moletom e meias, fora então que ele escutou um barulho em sua janela e levantou-se rapidamente, tentando alcançar o taco de baseball que estava na sua mesa de cabeceira. Esperou a janela abrir e logo um corpo pequeno e molhado apareceu.

-Rach? – Sam perguntou surpreso. A menina tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos – O Que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupadamente.

-Se separar – ela soluçou – Meus pais vão se separar – começou a chorar compulsivamente e se jogou nos braços do loiro que lhe abraçou fortemente enquanto sentava na cama ainda com a menina pequena em seus braços.

-Vai ficar tudo bem pequena – Sam murmurou contra o cabelo de Rachel que ainda soluçava. Aquela foi à primeira noite que Sam dormiu com uma garota, não no sentido sexual, mas no sentido emocional. Rachel fora a primeira garota que dormira em sua cama. A primeira e única.


	2. Capítulo 2

**My Wish**

_Querido Caderno,_

_Rachel e eu sempre tivemos uma relação muito forte e pura, mas eu tinha que admitir que ela é linda quando dorme. Era como observar um anjo descansando. Mas ainda sim, tínhamos que acordar antes que minha mãe resolvesse invadir meu quarto e nos encontrar naquela situação constrangedora._

-Rachel... Rach... Barbra. Acorda – Sam sacudia a morena levemente enquanto olhava em volta e encontrou o relógio marcando 7:45. O Garoto arregalou os olhos e sacudiu a menina com mais aspereza. Saltou da cama e correu pelo quarto a procura de uma roupa descente.

-Sammy- a menina chamou, mas fora ignorada – Sam – chamou novamente fazendo o garoto lhe encarar.

-O Que foi? – perguntou.

-Hoje é Domingo – Sorriu ao ver o olhar incrédulo do garoto. Sam bufou enquanto se jogava na cama novamente e pressionava seu rosto contra o travesseiro e fazia ruídos.

-não acredito que me levantei as 7:45 a toa! Que saco – resmungou finalmente virando-se para encarar a melhor amiga que tinha um leve sorriso enquanto estava sentada ao seu lado. – como você esta? – perguntou docemente enquanto se sentava e afagava o rosto da garota.

-eu estou bem... Na medida do possível – garantiu, Sam ficou em silêncio, não realmente acreditando nas palavras de sua Barbra.

_Rachel é uma menina sensível e fácil de magoar, sei o quanto a separação dos seus pais esta acabando com ela e vou garantir que ela esteja feliz. _

X-x-x-x-x

Durante a tarde, Rachel e Sam andavam pelo parque enquanto viam as crianças brincando com seus pais e alguns idosos jogando Xadrez.

-Como você se vê depois da faculdade? – Rachel perguntou para o loiro ao seu lado. O Garoto franziu o cenho e tentou imaginar como ele seria logo após a faculdade.

-eu estarei em uma loja de Gibis, me gabando por ter conhecido a super Star Rachel Berry – sorriu para a morena que corou levemente. – como estão as coisas com Finn? – Sam perguntou curioso, querendo saber se havia alguma brecha para colocar Puck na história.

-Huh, não nos falamos nos últimos três dias já que ele esta treinando bastante para o próximo jogo. – a garota respondeu e Sam sorriu.

-Puck estava me falando sobre o jogo, tenho grandes chances de me tornar o Quarterback esse ano – vangloriou-se o loiro com um meio sorriso. – Ele tem cuidado bem de você... Puck? – perguntava enquanto tentava soar casual.

-Claro! Ele é como um irmão pra mim – a judia disse sorrindo. Sam revirou os olhos internamente, Rachel e Puck devem ser um casal e não agir como irmãos!

[...]

Puck estava na academia enquanto socava o saco de pancadas com uma força exagerada enquanto imaginava o sorriso babaca de Finn Hudson. O garoto idiota que conseguira ficar com sua princesa judia, a única garota que ele amou de verdade.

-Irritado Puckerman? – O Garoto de moicano parou com os golpes para encarar o rapaz loiro que lhe olhava de braços cruzados.

-O Que você quer Evans? – perguntou irritado, suas mãos coçavam em vontade de bater naquele "rostinho perfeito" de Sam. –Não devia estar sendo o cachorrinho de Quinn – zombou com um meio sorriso enquanto voltava sua atenção para o saco de pancadas e distribuía vários socos.

-e você não deveria estar na sombra de Finn enquanto se lamentava por não ser bom o suficiente para Rachel – Em poucos segundos Puck jogou Sam contra os armários enquanto lhe segurava pela gola da camisa.

-eu juro Evans, me provoque mais uma vez e eu arrebento sua cara – rosnou enquanto saia do vestiário e deixava Sam com um meio sorriso.

[...]

_Caderno,_

_Rachel deve ser muito ingênua por querer ficar com Finn sendo que puck parece querer fazer tudo por ela. Eu como um bom amigo me sinto na obrigação de ajudá-lo a conquistar minha princesa judia. _

_Claro que puckerman é um babaca orgulhoso que não ira aceitar minha ajuda, mas eu acho que poderei mudar sua mente de algum modo. _

Todos estavam reunidos no glee club enquanto assistiam Rachel se preparar para mais um dos seus solos, Sam e Puck estavam sentados lado a lado enquanto viam a morena começar a cantar.

_Ahh, atração, ahhh._

_Vejo você me mandando um beijo_

_Não precisa de um cientista_

_Para entender o que está acontecendo baby_

_Se você vir algo em meus olhos,_

_Não vamos analisar demais_

_Não leve muito a serio, baby._

_Deixe acontecer_

_Não faça um rebuliço e enlouqueça nós dois_

_Eis o que vou fazer_

_Vou relaxar_

_Nós não tivemos um encontro com destino_

Sam tinha um sorrisinho contido enquanto olhava para puck que piscava repetidas vezes enquanto observava a garota cantar com adoração. O Loiro sabia que Puck era bom pra ela, ele só precisaria fazer o garoto largar as péssimas condutas que tinha para que pudesse ficar ao nível de Rachel, afinal tudo era melhor que Finn Hudson.

_É só uma atraçãozinha (atração)_

_Não que eu desmaie quando nos tocamos_

_É só uma coisinha (atração)_

_Não que tudo que eu faço dependa de você_

_Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la._

_Está aumentando minha adrenalina_

_Você está batendo num coração de estanho_

_Por favor, não exagere._

_Não diga muito "pra sempre"_

_Não é isso que eu procuro_

_Tudo o que posso dizer é "talvez"_

_Deixe acontecer_

_Não faça um rebuliço e enlouqueça nós dois_

_Eis o que vou fazer:_

_Vou relaxar_

_Nós não tivemos um encontro com destino_

Sam olhou para a Quinn que estava lhe olhando com um sorriso tímido, mas voltou sua atenção para Rachel ao ver que tinha sido pega olhando, Sam sorriu alegremente. Ele estava cada vez mais próximo de conseguir ficar com Quinn. Voltou sua atenção para Rachel que cantava os últimos versos da musica.

_É só uma atraçãozinha (atração)_

_Não que eu desmaie quando nos tocamos_

_É só uma coisinha (atração)_

_Não que tudo que eu faço dependa de você_

_Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la._

_Céus de baunilha_

_Cercas brancas em seus olhos_

_Uma visão de você e eu..._

_É só uma atraçãozinha (atração)_

_Não que eu desmaie quando nos tocamos_

_É só uma coisinha (atração)_

_Não que tudo que eu faço dependa de você_

_Sha-la-la-la_

_Não que tudo que eu faço dependa de você_

_Sha-la-la-la_

A Menina sorriu para todos que aplaudiam e sentou ao lado de Finn que colocou seu enorme e desengonçado braço sobre os ombros da menina e lhe deu um beijo que fez Sam e puck terem uma enorme vontade de vomitar.

_Caderno,_

_Rachel é a maior cantora que eu já vi em toda minha vida, sua voz é perfeita e eu acho que ate mesmo os mais belos anjos não podem competir com ela no requisito de cantar. _

_Seu único problema é o fato dela ser cega o suficiente para não ver que Finn Hudson é um babaca sem futuro que quer apenas ficar embaixo do holofote que pertence somente a ela e mais ninguém._

Sam e Rachel saíram juntos como sempre faziam desde a infância. O Garoto parou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado e virou-se para dar de Cara com Quinn, Rachel percebeu que eles queriam conversar sozinhos e se dirigiu ate o carro de Sam e esperou.

-Huh, Santana disse que você queria falar comigo – A Loira disse com as bochechas coradas.

-Yeah... Tem algo de importante na sexta? – perguntou o loiro com um meio sorriso e a loira mordeu os lábios antes de falar.

-Huh, n-não. Por quê? – Gaguejou levemente.

-eu queria saber se você não aceitaria ir ao encontro comigo? – O Garoto perguntou enquanto mordias os lábios. Quinn olhou para Rachel que estava distante e apoiada no carro do loiro enquanto parecia mais preocupada com seu celular.

-Sim – respondeu enquanto voltava seu olhar para o garoto e saiu pelo estacionamento enquanto rebolava levemente, Sam sorriu enquanto socava o ar.

Enquanto tinha um sorriso maníaco voltou ate onde Rachel estava, a garota pareceu distraída e não percebeu a chegada do loiro que lhe abraçou e lhe tirou do chão.

-O Que aconteceu? – a morena perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu tenho um encontro com Quinn Fabray! – comemorou enquanto jogava os braços para o alto e a morena revirou os olhos.

-você é insano! – a pequena diva provocou enquanto entrava no carro juntamente do loiro. Sam apenas sorriu levemente enquanto olhava para Puck que estava apoiado em seu carro e olhava fixamente para Rachel que parecia mais preocupada em falar com Sam.

-Puck esta tão na sua – Sam disse automaticamente, Rachel lhe encarou confusa.

-Que? – perguntou distraída.

-Nada! – o loiro respondeu rápido, não era o momento certo para juntar _Puckleberry _Puck teria um grande caminho a percorrer se queria entrar no coração de Rachel Berry e a Chave dele justamente era Sam Evans.


End file.
